A Yullen Halloween
by Hikaru2322
Summary: A Halloween story with Yullen or AllenXKanda or KandaXAllen. A little bit of Lucky or TykkiXLavi if you squint hard enough. One-shot.


Ah, Halloween. A day where people dress up as things they are not and receive free candy. Komui absolutely LOVED that holiday. Thus, he was going to MAKE the order celebrate it this year.

"Reever-san!!! Can you get Linalee, Allen, Kanda, Miranda, Lavi, and Krory for me!" He smiled.

"What are you going to do this time, chief?" Reever sighed. Knowing that Komui had an evil plan in store.

"Just wanted to celebrate Halloween is all!" He smiled. Reever sighed and went to retrieve the exorcists. _Those poor, poor souls. I wonder what Koumui's going to do to them……_

* * *

"Komui. What are you wearing?" Komui had changed his glasses to a bigger frame. He was wearing a silver wig, white lab coat, had a cigarette in his mouth, and had several stitches on his face. He was sitting on an office chair that also had stitches on it. The weirdest part of his outfit was a giant screw that appeared to go through his head.

"I'm cosplaying as Doctor Stein from Soul Eater!" He smiled and cranked the screw in his head.

"It's not that, I'm just wondering WHY you're wearing that." Allen asked.

"It's Halloween of course!" Komui cheered.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm throwing a party!!! The whole order is coming!!!! I even invited the Noah." Komui smiled some more.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Yeah. We declared a truce!" Is Komui that much of an idiot? "Don't worry! I made you guys some costumes!!! I made them more realistic too. But their effects only last till midnight. I'm going to go help with the decorations!!!" With that, he wheeled out of the room still sitting on the chair. He tripped on the door frame. He simply smiled, got up, and continued to ride the chair out.

* * *

Allen felt very uncomfortable with his costume. His hair had grown and he braided it into a single braid. He was wearing a red jacket, and a black outfit underneath with black boots. At least he got to keep his gloves. Apparently the name of his character was 'Edward Elric' _What a strange name, _Allen thought. He sighed and stepped out of the changing booth. He was greeted by Lenalee, who had also changed into her costume. Her hair was not in the usual pigtails. But small little pigtails were tied to the side of her head instead. She was wearing black gothic Lolita clothes and carrying a black note book. _**DEATH NOTE **_was printed in white letters on the cover.

"I'm Misa Amane! I've got the shinigami eyes!" she giggled. _Whatever that means _Allen shrugged and complemented her costume. Lenalee looked more like Tenma from School Rumble with her black hair.

"Lenalee-chwan!!" Lavi cheered and burst out of his changing booth. His hair had been parted over his eye-patched eye. His other eyebrow had a slight curl at the end. Like Komui, he had a cigarette in his mouth. Lastly, he wore a black suit and a purple t-shirt.

"I thought Sanji's hair was parted the other way." Lenalee commented staring at the top of Lavi's head in awe.

"I know. But if I did it the other way, then I wouldn't be able to see." Lavi pouted.

"Oh. Right."

"I don't think that these are very fitting roles." Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen turned around to see Miranda and Krory's costumes. Miranda was wearing a white dress with a purple ribbon at the neck, skin-tight black pants, brown boots, and a white beret. She was also carrying a cleaver. Her coordination was adjusted so she wouldn't be able to kill anybody. Krory was wearing a blue suit-ish outfit, redish black cape, and a blue wig.

"Rena and Strauss." Lenalee commented. Who knew she was such an Otaku.

"Yu-chan! Come out so we can see your costume!" Lavi called.

"No!" Kanda yelled back.

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"I'm sure it's not THAT bad." Allen assured.

"It is." Kanda emerged from the changing booth. His long hair was no longer up in a pony-tail. He was wearing a grey skirt, brown loafers, a greenish vest, and a long sleeved t-shirt. It looked like a school uniform. But, Kanda had Black cat ears and boobs?! (big ones too)

"That ass-hole Komui made me a girl!" Kanda pouted.

"Wow." Lavi got his face WAY too close to Kanda's chest.

"Back off!" Kanda punched Lavi in the face and he flew across the room.

"SQUEEEE!!!!!!! KANDA YOU LOOK SO CUTE AS SUZU!!!!!!!!" Lenalee shrieked and hugged Kanda. Her new ears flattened against her head from the loud noise. "Say it! Say it!"

"No."

"Please! For me!" Lenalee made her newly red eyes all sparkly. Kanda che'd.

"Suzu-chan wuvs Onee-chan!" She said in a cutsy voice. It SO didn't fit her. Allen felt himself blushing and looked away. "You better have heard that, cuz I'm NOT repeating myself." Kanda, too had a slight blush on her face. (A/N: Suzu is a character from a manga called Suzunari!)

* * *

Allen had to hand it to Komui. The mad scientist threw one heck of a party. Allen was a little surprised that the Noah had actually come. And that everyone was totally cool with the fact that they were there. Lavi was even flirting a little bit with Tykki. And Tykki was flirting back! He was wearing a black suit and gloves. Allen heard Lenalee say something about Tykki being 'Sebastian'.

David and Jasderro were wearing matching uniforms. (A/N: Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club.) Road was wearing a black uniform with white and silver lines on them. She had a redish-pink headband around her head. (A/N: Kallen in her Black Knight uniform from Code Geass) Lulubell was wearing a black and gold dress with gold headphones (A/N: Vocaloid Megurine Luka). Bookman was wearing an incredibly realistic panda suit (A/N: Genma Saotome from Ranma ½). Section Leader Reever was wearing a black outfit and a bunch of bandages wrapped around his arm (A/NG: Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho). Apparently Komui had resurrected Eliade for the night and she was dressed as Vampire Moka from Rosario Vampire. (Allen read some manga in his spare time thanks to Lenalee)

When Allen spotted Cross dressed as Germany from Axis Powers Hetalia, he fled to the outside balcony out of fear.

"Oi, Moyashi, what are you doing here?" Allen turned around and saw Kanda. _She looks beautiful in the moonlight. _Allen's subconscious thought. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to clear his mind.

"I should ask the same thing." Allen replied attempting to hide the blush on his face. He had always loved Kanda. Even when he tried to kill him and insulted him when they first met. Seeing Kanda dressed like this strengthened his desire to be with Kanda.

"I hate parties." Kanda growled. Allen saw his chance.

"Then let's leave together. We can spend the rest of the night in my room." He couldn't believe what he was saying. He held out a gloved hand for Kanda to take. She sighed and allowed herself to be led away by the Edward Elric cosplayer. Somehow, they managed to slip out of the party and not be stopped by anybody. Especially Lenalee.

* * *

Kanda sat on the Moyashi's bedside. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Why was she acting this way?

"Um. Kanda…." Allen began. His cheeks were a flushed pinkish color. Allen desperately wanted to tell Kanda how he felt. If it was the last thing he did.

"I….Um……I……" He stuttered.

"Just spit it out."

"I LOVE YOU!" Allen blurted. Kanda was shocked by what the Moyashi said. It was the last thing she had suspected. Allen waited for the rejection that was sure to come. But it never came.

"I feel the same way about you…." Kanda muttered in embarrassment. Allen couldn't believe that Kanda Yu, the scariest exorcist of all of the Black Order, loved him back. Allen was greeted by a passionate kiss from Kanda. He kissed the cat eared girl back. When they pulled away for air, Allen was in utter bliss. They spent the night doing……well….you know.

* * *

Allen awoke that morning to find Kanda in his bed. Back to normal. No cat ears. Male. Allen's hair had gone back to normal as well. He gave Kanda a kiss on the forehead. He opened his eyes in response.

"Good morning." Allen smiled at his lover.

"Good morning."

Best Halloween. Ever.

* * *

I know it's a little early for Halloween. But I'm SO busy next weekend. Enjoy it! Yay it's longer than my normal chapters. I'm sorry I'm so bad at writing romance.


End file.
